


Heat Waves Mean Beach Days

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, Hickory is in love with how much they love each other, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Minor Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Multi, Outdoor Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Human AU
Relationships: Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Heat Waves Mean Beach Days

Hickory had had enough of this blasted heatwave, so, without any further ado, he stood, grumbling and growling to himself, voice low and gravelly while he started walking towards the small lake. Most of the pop villagers were at the beach area, leaving the small little pool near the shady glen he and his partners had occupied left in peaceful privacy.

Poppy was the one who noticed he was gone first, blinking daxzily before spotting his jeans, laying forgotten on the mossy forest floor, hat trapped under the denim to keep it from being blown away, and when she looked further, slapping her dark hand against Branch's side to get his attention, her mouth fell open.

Hickory was in the water, wading out, back to the two pop villagers and his body slowly getting swallowed by the water. She stood, sprinting for the water to join him, branch spluttering before following too.

Branch, though slightly shorter and usually not a sprinter, somehow beat Poppy to the water's edge, throwing himself bodily at the country Yodellers tanned back with a noise that could only be described as a battle cry. Both men went down, a large spash obscuring them from view before the taller man stood, Branch clinging to his back with a laugh, water dripping down both their bare chests.

Poppy found herself rushing faster, splashing noisily to get to the same spot as them, watching the water trail over their broad shoulders. "I just wanna kiss every drop of water off your scars!" Poppy announced to Branch, not even bothering with a brain-to-mouth filter.

Branch flushed, clinging tighter to Hickory's back with an embarassed laugh while the cowboy grew a mischievous grin, winking at Poppy playfully before flopping backwards to dunk himself and Branch back in the cool water.

Branch shot out of the water with an undignified, hilariously high screech, splashing water at the laughing cowboy who now sat in the shallow water. Poppy splashed Branch with a giggled battle cry of her own before attempting to rush forwards, the water lapping at her thighs slowing her considerably, but blinded by water and laughing too hard to pay attention, Branch ended up getting knocked over again. This time Poppy kissed him on their way down, not taking her lips off his until they were both underwater.

She pinched his nipples playfully right before she popped back up, diving away from him to swim, to try and hide behind Hickory's back.

"Poppy! Not fair! You know those are sensitive when cold!" Branch shouted, gasping for air as he shot up out of the water, board shorts sitting low on his hips while he attempted to stride over to where Poppy was clambering onto Hickory's broad shoulders, yodeller laughing while she shrieked in fake fear of the big mean terrible Branch.

"He's gonna get me, hurry up Hickory" Poppy squealed, only to squeak when the cowboy winked at Branch and then flopped back again, using the same trick he had on Branch with her.

Poppy shoved with her legs, escaping Hickory's hold and shot through the water, swimming away, back into the shallows so she could stand and run, darting towards the shore with shrieks of laughter. Four hands closed around her waist, pulling her back, before two sets of lips descended on the back of her shoulders and neck, one of her partners slowly kissing around to her front, caging her in against the others chest.

She giggled playfully, squirming in their holds, head tilted to the side while lips began to nibble and tease whatever skin was exposed. She squirmed again then jumped, hopping up to wrap her legs around whichever boyfriend was in front of her. Judging by the gutteral grunt when her weight was placed entirely on them, it was Branch. 

She opened her bright pink eyes with a laugh, mentally celebrating his right she was only for a hand to sneak up under her swimsuit shirt, a set of very callused, huge, and talented fingers rolling the tip of her nipple, thumb stroking the soft curve of plump flesh.

Branch got payback tenfold for what she did to his nipples earlier, one of his hands supporting her arse, the other diving down between them begin stroking at other areas.

Her voice broke, turning high and breathless, back arching, legs trembling while she tried to thrust forwards into Branch's soft grip, his hand around her length just that little bit too tight, too dry despite the water on his palm but perfect. She rolled her hips to try and get more, gridning against him as best she could while Hickory's other hand began to tease at her other breast, sneaking up under the simming shirt, stretching it around his giant hands. 

She could feel his hard length against her back, and tried to reach back to where she could feel his lips on her shoulder. One of her hands tangled weakly in his copper locks, the other tight and gripping, pulling Branch in to kiss her lips, to swallow the desperate noises she was making for her two Beaus.

Branch groaned into the kiss, stepping forwards, pinning his queen in tighter between himself and their boyfriend, kissing her back just as hungrily, getting louder and more desperate with every tug, twist and pull of his short blue and black afro hair. When he licked into her mouth, a set of teeth closing around that spot behind her ear at the same time, she sighed into the kiss, melting between their two bodies, fingers twisting tighter into his hair.

Hickory had to pause what his lips were doing, mumbling for Branch to get on his knees, and the two, without stopping their torture of the overactive bundle of energy they called a girlfriend, managed to kneel down. The water was shallow enough that Hickory could keep pushing, pressing down on Poppy who was pressed down onto Branch, the shortest of the three soon laying half in the water and half on the soft, moss covered bank of the pop village lake. Branch had to break the kiss to groan, moaning Poppy's and Hickory's names brokenly, but now, without someone stealing her lips in a passionate kiss, Poppy could babble.

She babbled the nickname she'd given her two handsome man, begging in pleasing little whimpers for them to take her already, rolling her hips back and forth, trying to gain all the stimulation she could.

Branch's hands left her, going instead to his own board shorts, some how managing to squeeze his hands between their hips so he could undo and push them down his thighs. Poppy whined, loud and almost heartbrokenly when Hickory's hands left her chest to reach down, pulling the other man's shorts off and throwing them back to where they'd been picnicking earlier. "The two o'you are a right treat to see like this" Hickory growled, voice dropping a few octaves lower, eyes hooded while he drank in the sight of them shivering with anticipation for him and each other. 

"Now miss Poppy, I think it's time y'got undressed so I can fuck that tight little hole o'yours" he whispered, practically breathing the words into her ear, punctuating them with a nip to her sensitive earlobes while he ground his errction against her barely covered arse. She nodded eagerly, hands moving faster than usual even for her to start undoing the little bits that held her swimsuit on while he stood, heading towards the picnic basket to grab the supplies he'd packed just in case.

With his length rock hard and unrestrained, hot air brushing over wet skin, his knees felt a little wobbly, and his hands shook a tiny bit while he dug through the basket. He found the lube, palming the little tube with a chuckle and turned back around to watch Poppy finish undressing. 

She looked so cute, kneeling between Branch's spread thighs while she undid the knots that held what little she was wearing up. Branch looked delectable, smiling up at her from where he laid, blue eyes sparkling with warmth and hooded with desire while.one of his hands trailed down his body and beneath the shallow water. Hickory bit his lip, walking a little slower, watching them smile at each other like the world around them didn't exist, like their whole world was each other's pleasure. But then they looked up, eyes brightening even more when they saw him coming back and he was reminded once more that he was part of their little world.

He walked faster, holding the lube up for them to see only to feel his mouth drop open in shock when Poppy and Branch worked together, lifting Branch's lower half out of the water and up onto Poppy's shoulders so her mouth could lick and taste his most sensitive places. 

Hickory could have sworn he nearly spent right there, balls suddenly aching with need while he listened to Branch try to keep from crying out, watching every expression cross the other man's face with rapt curiosity. Branch had to bite down on a knuckle, groaning to keep from screaming when one of Poppy's hands disappeared between his legs, face buried in his core.

She must have been finger fucking him open because his back arched, legs scrabbling to keep locked around her shouldsrs, knuckle released from his teeth so he could nearly scream her name, voice broken and cracking, trailing off into a haorse groan of pleasure so quiet it barely registered. He couldn't help it, watching them like this, he had to touch himself, spare hand wrapping loose and stroking along his length, thumb sweeping under the head for that little bit of added sensation until he was able to kneel once more behind Poppy.

She was bent in half, two fingers deep in Branch, and from this angle, up close behind her, he could see when she nipped Branch's thighs, pulling away from his dripping centre so he could watch her fingers fucking into him until he was once again obscured from view when she dove back in. Branch's voice went shrill for a moment, overstiumulation making him buck against her face while his legs crossed tighter over her shouldes as if to keep her from ever leaving 

Hickory had to stop touching himself, regretfully releasing his member, reminding himself that it was just going to get better while he tried to get his breathing back in control. The lube didn't need warming up, dribbling it onto his fingers, spreading it between two of them carefully before kissing Poppy's shoulders, whispering in her ear that he was about to get her nice and loose.

She spread her knees, wiggling her butt side to side teasingly with a giggle he could hear even with her lips currently wrapped around Branch's clit.the giggle turned to a heated moan when one of his fingers pressed into her, shallowly thrusting in and out, wiggling and twisting until he could get the whole digit inside. 

The more he worked her up, the worse Branch's desperation got, their lil Blue thrashing against the ground, one if his hands pulling at his own hair while he cried out variations of their names, almost screaming with frustration and pleasure. By the time Hickory had worked a second and third finger into Poppy's ass Branch was near hysterics, sweat and tears clinging to his face, kept on that edge unable to cum the whole time Poppy tortured him.

She only stopped the torture when Hickory pulled her hair, tugging to pull her face out of Branch's crotch. The reaction was instant, Branch's legs falling open, sagging down from her shoulders to around her waist, panting for breath with small, broken little whimpers that sent pangs of heat through Hickory's gut, his length twitching with interest. 

"Please, Poppy, please, fuck, fuck me, please, Hickory" Branch babbled, finally catching his breath, mind still reeling from the overstiumulation. "Please- please I need- I need to cum, Hick-oppy, please" branch pleaded, voice strained, eyes wide and glazed over still.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a lot longer but I sort of... Ran out of creative everything.


End file.
